


The Poet in the Monster

by spikeisthebigbad



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloody awful..., F/M, From Spike's POV, Hopefully not bloody awful, Poetry, Romantic Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisthebigbad/pseuds/spikeisthebigbad
Summary: I write poetry, and Spike inspired me to write a few poems from his POV. These are Spuffy, and there is no real timeline. Some do, and I'll note those in the chapter. I hope they aren't bloody awful, but if they are feel free to tell me so. Just don't read them out loud at a party!





	1. Two Become One

Set in Chosen. Inspired by the last night Spike and Buffy had together.

 

 

Two Become One

Of this moment I have dreamt.  
The moment two become one.  
Light does gleam and glitter,  
Reflecting off my soul.  
And at last my love has descended,  
Effulgent and tender,  
Elegant and trepid.  
My heart grows for the sight,  
Fit to burst at a kiss.  
So our lips do meet,  
And an ageless dance begins.  
In soft grace our bodies connect.  
Two become one.


	2. The Veil

Season 10-11 of the comics maybe? Season 7 after Touched? You decide. 

 

The Veil  
Like a golden veil  
Your love does shroud me  
Warming me against the chill of the world.  
Your beauty fills my vision  
Blocking the ugliness of my existence.  
Your presence saves my life  
And brings meaning to each day.  
For your light I give my heart and soul  
Beaten and battered  
Mistreated and unused  
But yours thoroughly  
And forever.


	3. The Hero

Spike on Dawn?? At least that what I figured. If you have a better idea please share!

The Hero

In your eyes I soar  
Taking flight on feathered wing  
And touch the sun.  
In your eyes I face the flames  
Unscathed  
Triumphant.  
And in your eyes I fight all evils  
Without fear  
Untempted  
And they fall.  
For in your eyes I am a hero  
Infallible  
Unflappable  
Capable of greatness.  
In your eyes I see a reflection  
of who I long to be.  
And because in those eyes I cannot fail  
I shall not.  
I am my best me  
for the joy of what I see  
In your eyes.


	4. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent in the worst of six. After Dead Things?

You taste of moonlight and pain.  
 Like the worst sin.  
Your lips take my soul  
Rendering me yours.  
They murmur love  
 But love is a mask worn by hate.  
Like flame destroys tender flesh  
Your cruelty scorches my heart  
It consumes me  
Yet still I would kneel beside you  
Your willing slave  
Rather than run  
And suffer the cold  
Away from your light


	5. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around Crush. When Spike admits his love.

With trepid tremble  
And tearful soul  
I reach for you.  
My heart does shudder  
And my courage wavers  
As steel sets in your gaze.  
From my depths emotions spring  
Not of choice  
Or desire  
Against baser instincts  
Fated  
So with tearful soul  
Shuddering heart  
And wavering courage  
Against instinct  
Against reason  
I confess my sin  
And await your ridicule.  
For I love against my will  
But you do nothing against yours.


End file.
